Emerald and Onyx II
by llwild1992
Summary: The past six months have been great. Sasuke and Sakura’s relationship is great and the twins are happy. But when strange events take place in the village the new Hokage has no choice but to call them back. And what will happen when Kakashi has to babysit?
1. Part 1

* * *

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Emerald and Onyx II

Description: The past six months have been great. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is great and the twins are happy. But when strange events take place in the village the new Hokage has no choice but to call them back. And what will happen when Kakashi has to babysit?

Sequel to Emerald and Onyx

IF YOU HAVENT READ _EMERALD AND ONYX_, THAN THIS STORY WILL BE POINTLESS TO YOU!!

Part I

_Recap: _

_Sasuke woke up alone in the room that he and Sakura share in their new house. Her side of the bed was made and neat, she was already away. Sakura is a mourning person and he isn't so it's normal for them now to wake up at different times._

"_Koji, no fair mother made me the extra waffle." Sasuke looked to the side to see Koji running into their room with a waffle hanging out of his mouth, Shoji quickly followed crying._

"_Well I got to it first Shoji!" Koji shouted sitting on Sasuke's back._

"_Well I want it!" Shoji shouted standing next to the bed. Sasuke smirked at his son, the look in is eye was…cute._

_Koji smirked and took the waffle out of his mouth, "want it now?" He smiled. Shoji looked at the waffle and saw spit and chunks missing. _

"_Ah, no!" he shouted jumping up and tackling his brother, while Koji was sitting Sasuke's back. Making Sasuke the mat of which they jump on._

"_Boys, my back isn't," Koji landed on his head, "DOWN!" he commanded, and the boys immediately were on the floor looking up at their father._

"_Sorry father."_

"_Yeah, sorry dad." they both said together. Then laughing caught their attention, they looked to see Sakura Standing in the doorway holding a spatula and in an apron._

"_Now are you two done tormenting your father?" she giggled, the way the twins reacted to Sasuke's command was very funny. "Leave your father alone and go finish eating." She didn't have to repeat herself, the twins where already out the door, and Sasuke was sitting up on the bed, smirking._

"_Such a slave driver, Sakura-chan." He smiled as Sakura sat down next to him._

"_Well one of us has to be the rule maker in this house, and its Me." she said running her hands threw his thick hair and rested her hands on his cheeks._

"_That's why I'm the fun parent." He said kissing the palm of her right hand, then he felt her hit him with the spatula on his head._

"_Well I don't remember you changing any dippers Mr. Uchiha." she smirked._

"_We'll sorry Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke said taking the spatula away and pinning her to the bed._

"_That would be Miss. Haruno to you." She smiled as he kissed her neck._

"_Soon it won't be Haruno, so get use to you name Uchiha Sakura." he said in between kissed. Her hands rested on the nape of his neck._

"_Like I said I'm not ready to b-" Sasuke's lips where on hers, stopping her form talking._

"_And Like I said soon it won't be Haruno." He said as he continued to kiss her neck._

"_Mother, there is black smoke coming from the oven!" Shoji shouted._

_Sasuke found himself on the floor Sakura running out o their room shouting: "My casserole!" He smirked as he stood to get dressed for the day. Life just couldn't get better at this moment._

* * *

Sakura walked down the halls of her home, holding a basket of Koji and Shoji's laundry that she just washed. She walked slowly as she enjoyed the light that poured into the house threw the windows. It has been six months since Sasuke had returned and whisked them away into a civilian part of the Fire Country.

Sakura has stayed the same over the last six months, her hair is different thought, she has cut it so she has bangs that cover her forehead, though not in a shameful way like she use too. Her clothing has also changed; she traded in her red shirt and long skirt for a long sleeved shirt and knee-high skirt.

Some times Sasuke has a hard time looking at her because she resembles his mother Mikoto so much. It's just the aura about her. But he likes it.

Their traditional house was secluded in the forest outside the town. It was perfect for them. She and Sasuke could train, and the boy could run amuck as much as they pleased.

'_It's been six months,'_ she smiled as she heard her children shouting in the yard, she walked a little bit further until she noticed Sasuke sitting on the porch with his back to her. She couldn't help but smile as he watched their sons chase around a rubber ball.

He looked just about the same, minus that hideous purple robe that held up his pants from the outside of his shirt. He had since worn Jinbei shirts and pants. On the back is his family pride. The Uchiha chest is displayed on all of their shirts. All of them but Sakura wear the crest. She and Sasuke have yet to marry.

They haven't decided why they aren't married yet. They have children together, the live together, they even sleep together. But they can't decide why. Maybe it's her last feeling of being a twenty-six year old woman, who isn't tied down to anyone (other than her children).

"Sakura." Sasuke quietly spoke as she stood there.

"Yes?" she said snapping out of her daze.

"The boys have been asking about curry." He said not turning back to look at her.

"Okay, I'll need to go into town then, mind watching them?" she said with crisp happiness in her voice. She didn't mind going into town, in fact she loved it. Everyone was kind and sweet to her and the twins. No one even cared what their last name was. Or that the fact that she wasn't married to the father of her twins either.

* * *

Sakura walked down the road heading to town. She could still hear her Koji and Shoji laughing as they chased each other, and what made her smile even more was that she also heard Sasuke laughing as well. He really has come along way, with the boys that is, his attitude with them is more father-like than his demanding attitude he had at first.

With her is a different story. Sasuke and Sakura a different people in the quiet darkness of their bedroom, they act the part of a couple at day, but at night they unleashed everything upon each other's bodies and pleasure themselves.

"Good after noon Haruno-san." An old man said as she passed his stand.

"Oh, hello." She smiled and bowed her head slightly to him.

"How are your children today?" he laughed as she walked over to his stand and looked over his vegetable selection.

"There good, their dad is watching them right now." She piled in as many tomatoes as she could.

"I see, you all love tomatoes." He laughed at how many she hand stuffed into her basket.

"Well I don't, but they can't get enough of them, that are why I have to come down here every other day." She could help but chuckle at the thought of all three of her men fighting over the last slice of tomato.

'_Sakura Haruno!' _

Sakura's stomach clenched as a wavering feeling overtook her. She felt her chakra waver then dissipate.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Sakura sat in the twin's bedroom, just sitting there as they fell asleep. She and Sasuke trade off days on who would put the boys down at night, but for some reason he had disappeared after dinner. But she didn't blame him.

"Night Koji-kun Shoji-kun." She stood and kissed both of their heads and walked out of the room. Her bare feet didn't even make noise on the hard wood as she walked to the master bedroom; she opened the door to see Sasuke already sleeping on the futon.

"He must be tired." She said more to herself as she walked over to the dresser in the corner and pulled out one of Sasuke's shirts and sweatpants. She had yet to do her own laundry, and his clothing was just way more comfortable.

His snoring told her he was in a dead sleep, but was still ready to attack if need be. Once she pulled on the shirt she noticed just how stuffy it was in their room. So she tiptoed over to the doors and pulled them open, allowing the moonlight to enter their room. The cool air was just what she needed.

Sakura then yelped at the sudden move as her back made contact with warm skin. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke hovering behind her. "Sakura…" he said as he tilted his head down and let out small breath of relief. Sometimes he couldn't help but be a little wary at night, because of what happened that night when he came home to his murdered clan, which still haunts him to this very day. All those years with Orochimaru only added to it. Ever since he was a child the night gave off a guise that could scare almost anyone.

Sakura had only surprised him as she opened the screen doors and let in the cool air. "Sasuke," she mumbled he lifted his head up to look at her face, which was shining in the moonlight. She was his snow, his light; everything about her complemented his darkness, all his fears where fought off with just one glace from her. He truly did not deserve her, nor did he deserve their children. But all of this, their little family, their home, all of it was perfect in a way.

She felt his wavering emotions, her eyes became concerned. She turned in his arms and took his head into her palms, "Are you o..?" she asked before she was cut off.

Sasuke lips came crashing down on hers in a mind blowing kiss. Sakura could do nothing more than embrace the impact and kiss right back.

Sasuke's hand found its way into her hair and tilted her head to the side, instantly sending his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned into his mouth as she allowed him to explore her. Normally she would had aided him in the kiss, but ever since this afternoon when a strange feeling over took her, she's felt a little strange.

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong with the village.

She didn't know what it was, but something was terribly wrong.

But soon those thoughts where pushed to the back of her mind and Sasuke's hands began to wander under the back of her shirt. One hand traveled around his neck while the other hand found itself into his hair, fisting his midnight locks as a reflex from the burning sensation of his mouth on hers.

Sasuke lifted her up against his chest causing her legs to wrap around his waist. She didn't even notice it when he started too clumsy (Not very graceful when in the mood) walk to their futon.

Sasuke was still attached to her mouth, using every angle he could, there was no place he was not familiar with on her. Just at that moment he needed to assure himself that she was real. For some unknown reason the way she felt in his arms did not feel like her. Sakura's hands were getting lost in his hair as they entwined themselves within his raven locks. She didn't notice the need in his kisses. All she knew as that she wanted him, and he wanted her.

"Sasuke…," she moaned as his hands supporting her thighs dropped her. Sakura gasped in surprise as her back made contact with the soft sheets; she looked up to see Sasuke standing above her, sharingan spinning. The look in his eye was almost primal. She gasped again when Sasuke quickly descended down on top of her and began to attack her neck and jaw with hot kisses.

"Sasuke," Sakura moaned as he sucked on the skin under her ear which connected with her neck. His rock hard abs pressed against her was enough to cause her release more moans leaning her head back giving him more skin to his advances. Sasuke was getting highly annoyed at her full sleeved shirt; well it was in reality his, what was blocking what his lips where really searching for.

She held onto him tighter as the shirt began to gradually slide off of her shoulders, her white bra straps became visible to him. When Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders she couldn't help herself anymore, Sakura's hands traveled up and down his front, as if she was memorizing every rock hard muscular detail again.

Sasuke grunted as her warm hands explored his front pressing into his muscles. Sakura loved the feel of his godlike abdomen against her fingers.

"Sakura…," Sasuke groaned as her delicate fingers went up and down his torso. Her hands slid back up, along his neck and to the sides of his descending face, just before it became one with hers all over again.

Sasuke's body was barely supported above hers as he ravaged her mouth. Her hands traveled from his head, down his strong sturdy back.

"Sasuke," said Sakura breathlessly as his hands went up and down her sides, partially ripping her shirt as he did so.

He moved down and left a trail of kisses along her chest. He pushed himself against her, making her eyes snap open when she_ felt_ just how aroused he was becoming. His hands slid up her frame, quickly and completely rolling her shirt up and off her, leaving her in only a bra and her pants. She didn't even have time to be surprised as his arms slid up her own, where he intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled them up above her head.

"…Sas…Sas . . . Sas," she couldn't stop as he kissed her deeply to silence her. Sasuke released her arms, letting his own run up and down her bare sides as their tongues once again battled for dominance. The feeling of his abs was too much. She wanted to feel them again and again. Her arms betrayed her as they ground against his back all the way up to his scalp where she angled his head and deepened their kiss.

Sasuke's hands made their way up her sides, relishing the feel of her silky skin, where he briefly traced the outline of her bra before moving to unclasp it.

"Mother?" one of the twins shouted, by how he called it must have been Shoji, Koji would always shorten their names.

"No," Sasuke groaned as he pulled his head up from the kiss to look over at the door.

"Mother . . . ?" Shoji shouted more hysterically.

"Maybe he'll go back to sleep?" she said as her hands intertwined in his hair and pulled his head back down to initiate her own kiss.

"MOTHER!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sakura gasped and suddenly found to strength to pull away from Sasuke. She broke the kiss and Sasuke regretfully removed his hand from underneath her bra hooks. Both were panting heavily, and Sakura jumped up quickly to throw a robe on herself. She ran out of the room towards the little voice, not even giving Sasuke a second glance. She heard Sasuke's grunt of severe frustration, but placed it in the back of her mind as she entered the hall, and saw a frantic pajama dressed Shoji running in her direction.

"Mother," said an almost teary eyed Shoji rushing towards her. Sakura met up with him half way and knelt down as Shoji ran right into her arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around the small boy and held him close to her like she always did.

"What's wrong Shoji?" she kissed his head.

"Something," he cried, "Something bad is coming." He cried into her chest.

"Sakura." He appeared outside the door with a shirt on.

She looked back at him. "I feel it to, something has happened, Sasuke. I think it has to do with Akatsuki." His sharingan began to dangerously spin.

* * *

Hi I know I said I was gonna update during the summer, but I kind of started writing a real novel, yeah a real novel. Now that I have completed it I have time to started updating, so hear you are.

Reviews feed my writing genius.


	2. Part 2

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Emerald and Onyx II

Description: The past six months have been great. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is great and the twins are happy. But when strange events take place in the village the new Hokage has no choice but to call them back. And what will happen when Kakashi has to babysit?

Sequel to Emerald and Onyx

IF YOU HAVENT READ _EMERALD AND ONYX_, THAN THIS STORY WILL BE POINTLESS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Part II

_Recap: _

"_Mother?" one of the twins shouted, by how he called it must have been Shoji, Koji would always shorten their names._

"_No," Sasuke groaned as he pulled his head up from the kiss to look over at the door._

"_Mother . . . ?" Shoji shouted more hysterically._

"_Maybe he'll go back to sleep?" she said as her hands intertwined in his hair and pulled his head back down to initiate her own kiss._

"_MOTHER!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Sakura gasped and suddenly found to strength to pull away from Sasuke. She broke the kiss and Sasuke regretfully removed his hand from underneath her bra hooks. Both were panting heavily, and Sakura jumped up quickly to throw a robe on herself. She ran out of the room towards the little voice, not even giving Sasuke a second glance. She heard Sasuke's grunt of severe frustration, but placed it in the back of her mind as she entered the hall, and saw a frantic pajama dressed Shoji running in her direction._

"_Mother," said an almost teary eyed Shoji rushing towards her. Sakura met up with him half way and knelt down as Shoji ran right into her arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around the small boy and held him close to her like she always did._

"_What's wrong Shoji?" she kissed his head._

"_Something," he cried, "Something bad is coming." He cried into her chest._

"_Sakura." He appeared outside the door with a shirt on. _

_She looked back at him. "I feel it to, something has happened, Sasuke. I think it has to do with __Akatsuki." His sharingan began to dangerously spin._

"What do you mean it has to do with Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as they exited the twin's bedroom.

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Sakura looked to the floor as she felt the tension that was radiating off of him. When someone mentions his past or even what had happened prior to his return, his whole demeanor changes.

"I'm sending a snake to the Hokage in the morning." He said dryly as he ran a hand through his hair. At that moment she got a glimpse of the curse mark on his neck. It was red.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly asked. "Why is the mark burning?"

"Hn," He didn't answer.

"Fine then, sleep somewhere else." She said coolly as she headed off to their bedroom and closed the door. Sasuke stared blankly at the door for a wile, not knowing if she was just bluffing or dead serious. He hoped he wasn't, there was no other bed in the house. They don't have company, he didn't feel like sleeping outside, nor did he feel like sharing a room with his sons.

"Crap." He groaned.

"Koji, did you feel it too?" Shoji asked in the darkness of their bedroom.

The green eyed twin looked at his younger brother strangely, but then nodded his head. "Yeah I felt it, this afternoon, when mom left to get dinner. Why is it dad can't feel it?"

Shoji scratched his elbow and sat up on his futon, "I don't know, but he and mother are fighting now." He looked sadly at the matted floor. Just then the door was pulled open and their father walked in.

Both kids literally froze as they watched their father. "What I know is that both of you are suppose to be asleep." He said as he squatted down to sit in between the boys.

"Can you really not feel it father?" Shoji asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's a strange feeling in our tummies, like there's no food in us, and we feel really sad." Koji said pointing to his stomach. Sasuke made a mental note of how their bodies where reacting. "And there's this strange feeling of something warm rising within us."

"That's called chakra, Koji. " Sasuke corrected his eldest.

"Chakra?" both asked.

"The life energy with in us all, shinobi use it to conjure emissive power outside the body. There are many ways it can be used, Ninjustu, Genjutsu, and Medical Ninjusts. This is one of the reasons why normal people think we have supernatural abilities, when they are just as tangible as anything else in this world." The twins seemed excited at what he had just said.

"What do you know?" they asked together.

"Well I know a lot of Ninjustu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, as well as a little Medical Ninjustu." Sasuke said leaning his elbows onto his knees, now that he felt comfortable around them enough. "But I specialize in my Kekkei Genkai."

Koji's eyes lit up, "like Hinata-sama's Byakugan?" he asked.

"Yes but mine is called the Sharingan."

"So if it's a Kekkei Genkai will we get it?" Shoji asked, taking a philosopher's pose, his right thumb on his chin wile he looked at this father dead in they eyes.

"Yes, any children your _mother_ and I might have, as well as your children will gain it." Their eyes glittered with anticipation as he said those fateful words, "you are both of the Uchiha Clan, and it is your birthright."

". . . Dad . . . ?"

"Hn,"

"Why is it when we got to town with mom, they all call both of us Uchiha-kun but call mom Haruno-san?" Koji asked ever so innocently.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair once again, he knew this topic was gonna come up, but he had hoped he and Sakura would have been married by then. "Your mother isn't married." He nonchalantly said.

"But you're our dad, and mom is our mom. Shouldn't you both be married?" he asked.

"Yes we should, but we're not."

"But . . . I don't get it." Shoji said scratching his head before yawning. Koji followed in the yawn.

"Go back to sleep." He said as he quickly pulled back the sheets for Shoji to crawl back under. After his boys had snuggled down into their blankets, Sasuke patted each of their heads and continued to sit until they fell into their own dreamlands.

He swiftly walked out of their room and headed to his own. He knew she was still awake; she was in the shower even now. He closed the door without making a sound, pulled off his shirt and stood in front of the wall length mirror that rested in one side of room. He moved some hair away from his neck and his burning red seal came into view. His eyes bled red to his sharingan. He examined it. Never in the last year has it acted up. It was like he was twelve again, and it was activating on its own whim.

He's controlled the curse for eight years with no problems. . . . But why now . . . ? It was then he noticed that it started to burn right around the time Sakura and the twins had received that warning feeling. Sakura thought it had to do with Akatsuki, but I must have had something to do with Juugo. Just then the burning went away, and the mark returned to its black color.

"Sasuke?" he turned to see her standing in the door away, only wearing a wet towel, her hair pulled down by the weight of the water. "Are you going to tell me now, or do I have to kick you out of this room?" Sasuke's head dropped, to her it sounded like he was laughing.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered her name so quietly it was as if he didn't even say it. He looked back at her over his shoulder. With in a second he was standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Why was the mark burning?"

"I don't know." He lent his head down to rest onto her shoulder, instantly the burning returned to his shoulder, his grip became stone hard. He would have gasped in pain if he would have allowed himself to.

"Sasuke!" her hands left her sides and instantly went to his back. She pushed him to the futon and gently lowered him onto it.

"Sakura . . ." he struggled to say as the curse mark began to overheat his entire body, to the point he was sweat bullets within thirty seconds. She had to watch helplessly as his body became covered in the mark. Not fully taking him into the grey monster he could become.

"Sasuke you need to tell me, what to do!" she said in a panic.

"There is nothing you can do." He managed to say as he reached up to her, his hands ran through her hair until he guided her down to the futon to rest beside him. She did nothing to resist, the next best this she could do was be with him.

Sasuke fumbled for the sheet, covered the lower half of their bodies and stroked her back, tracing patterns on her moist skin. She was still soaking wet, but the coolness of her skin was perfect on his heating body. Sakura combed back his hair from his face and watched his eyes. His eyes bled back to normal and the curse marks began to recede, reverting back to the three tomoe that seated on the base of his neck.

Sakura touched his perfect, skin and then looked up into his onyx irises. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, what did he do to you?" she asked pertaining to Orochimaru.

"Nothing that should concern you, he's dead; you don't have to worry anymore." He was searching her face, the way he had always done and then he lifted his hand and touched her forehead, his fingers stroking across the sheen of sweat across her brow. His voice came soft and serious as he whispered to her, "Stay with me?"

"Forever," She answered as his eyes closed.

* * *

"Koji, Shoji Uchiha, if you two don't get up this second, I'll sucking you into this vacuum!" Sakura shouted as she stood in the threshold of her children's bedroom.

Two tiny heads with spiky hair peaked under from the sheets, "too soon!" they said together.

"Now!" she reached down and turned on that noisy machine that no one wants to hear in the morning.

Sasuke was sitting in the open dining room sipping his tea quietly as he listened to his young sons run around their room begging Sakura to not clean their room. He could help but smirk and all the girly squeals that came from the room.

"Mom why?" Koji asked as he watched from outside his room as his mother finished picking up their laundry.

"Because this has to be done, I could smell your room from the kitchen." Sakura said as she picked up the basket and started to walk out of the room.


	3. Part 3

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Emerald and Onyx II

Description: The past six months have been great. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is great and the twins are happy. But when strange events take place in the village the new Hokage has no choice but to call them back. And what will happen when Kakashi has to babysit?

Sequel to Emerald and Onyx

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _EMERALD AND ONYX_, THAN THIS STORY WILL BE POINTLESS TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Recap:

"_Koji and Shoji Uchiha, if you two don't get up this second, I'll suck you into this vacuum!" Sakura shouted as she stood in the threshold of her children's bedroom._

_Two tiny heads with spiky hair peaked under from the sheets, "too soon!" they said together._

"_Now!" she reached down and turned on that noisy machine that no one wants to hear in the morning._

_Sasuke was sitting in the open dining room sipping his tea quietly as he listened to his young sons run around their room begging Sakura to not clean their room. He could help but smirk and all the girly squeals that came from the room._

"_Mom, why?"Koji asked as he watched from outside his room as his mother finished picking up their laundry._

"_Because this has to be done, I could smell your room from the kitchen." Sakura said as she picked up the basket and started to walk out of the room_

* * *

Sakura walked down the path towards the village as she did every other day or so. Having growing children and a "husband" who eat everything in sight can cause her kitchen to become empty even after one day of filling it. She doesn't mind though, this is her family. If it means having to walk down a large hill into the village she doesn't mind.

She closed her eyes as she walked in the freshness of the air. As she focused more she could hear the sounds of a not to far off waterfall, the cool water cascading down into a large and deep pool of clear blue water. She took her children there one day, needing to teach them to swim. The enjoyed it thought, making ripples in the water with their fingers and learning how to tread water.

The where prunes after that day.

Often at times like theses she remembers her old life, the one before Orochimaru and the horrible Chunin Exam. Everything about her was so much simpler. She was 'Sakura Haruno' the pink haired, fan girl, smart-ass of Konoha. She was loud, didn't think twice, and always held a grudge.

Things where so much different than they are now, she loved it then and she loves her life now. She would have never changed a thing about her life leading up to getting pregnant.

"_You belong to me now, and forever, you will be the mother of my children, if you accept that of course."_

She never really knew how that night had started, with her ending up pregnant and separated from Sasuke. She never once thought he would return for her, get close to her and learn to generally love their children. Like the history books say about the Uchiha Clan; Sasuke is amazing at anything he does.

He has a family.

Her family.

Their family.

Sakura reached the entrance to the village and immediately noticed three hooded figures off in the distance in the dense trees behind her. They weren't hiding their chakra signatures but they weren't attacking her. They simply sat in the cool shadows, watching.

She paid them no mind. She is no longer a shinobi. Sasuke was given pardon instead of being put to death for his crimes against the village. They have not caused any reason to alarm any village. They are still citizens of the Fire Country.

She continued down the road to the market, wanting to make a big dinner feast. Her precious sons where turning six tonight, it would be the first birthday together as a family. Sasuke didn't need to know what she was planning, he kept the kids busy with fatherly attention and that was good enough for her.

She stopped in the bakery to acquire some cookies—something she never gives her _over hyper_ sons anyway, as well as something Sasuke would never allow because he was denied sweets as a child—chocolate sounded nice, two each. She can already see the chaos they would create after one bite.

After musing for a second, she picked out birthday candles and some frosting, she had all the means to make a perfect—no sugar—cake. 'Maybe they won't notice?' she smiled.

"**What are you thinking? They'll be able to smell the difference, why bother cheating them something that they'll notice the second you present it to them. They're goddamned Uchihas' for crying out loud!"**

'_I just don't want my home to be destroyed, Sasuke had to dip into his inheritance for the house and I know it cost a lot to have it build for us and our needs as an unconventional family."_

"**Wake up and smell the coffee, Sasuke was happy to build that house in the middle of the woods for you and the devils. He doesn't care how much it costs or if he has to have it repaired." **Inner Sakura was quite pleased with that thought,** "if you're lucky, and the devils break the ceiling, Sasuke might fix the house himself. Would a sweaty, possibly half naked, hot Sasuke be that bad?"**

She handed to admit it, but after picturing it she drooled just a little, _'no,'_

"**Than what the HELL is bothering you about it?"**

'_Knowing that we're not married and he spends money on us. I don't like being helped. Even when Naruto or Tsunade offered to help me when I was pregnant; I said "no" to them. It just rubs me the wrong way when people offer to help me moneywise.'_

"**And remember how that first year went? Barley getting buy on the school salary. Not being able to get your hair cut or having to keep wearing your maternity underwear instead of buying good—naughty—****Lingerie****. It wasn't that much fun."**

'_I survived—plus the maternity underwear was very __comfortable__ and didn't leave marks.'_

"**Come on—don't make excuses for yourself. Sasuke and you have a family now, that family needs to be provided for, and that is what Sasuke has been doing. He's rich thanks to his clan being whipped out and leaving him as sole heir to everything—and he wants to take care of you and the devils. Accept it, Sakura!"**

'_Since when have you been reasonable?'_

"**I've always been; it's just until now you've been the smart one."**

'_Fine,'_

"**Still, picture it; Sasuke all sweaty and hot from fixing the house!" she squealed, "It makes me want to have more devils with him!"**

'_Excuse me—who's the one with the full body control in this relationship?'_

"**You,"**

'_So you have no say.'_

"**Please, Sakura? Its not like you don't think about reproducing again—I should know I'm you inner thoughts. You do have sex with him on a regular basis; why not just forget to swallow that pill one morning?"**

'_That would be irresponsible of me; Sasuke hasn't said that he wants more children.'_

"**Honey; Sasuke came back to the village six months ago to do that very same thing, the just hasn't said anything because of the fact you two already reproduced without his knowledge. How great is he with two five year olds? Don't you wonder what he'll be like with an infant?"**

Sakura walked out of the bakery and into a food shop, getting yet again more tomatoes and some other foods—veggies—to make dinner. Might as well restock her kitchen so the boys have something to eat, their appetites are growing, plus Sasuke could eat them out of house and home because of what he has to eat to keep his massive metabolism up. The man can eat seven medium size bowls of rice and then some—for an appetizer.

She feels herself cringing as she walked to the rice bucket and starts to fill a large bag of rice. After seeing him eat; she will never be the same again, _'Why do we have these conversations?'_

"**Because you have these thoughts and never say them aloud; thus creating me so you can say them to someone. You know in come societies; people who talk to themselves are crazy."**

'_It's also a sign of genius.'_

"**What ever makes you happy, darling?"**

'_Can you just go away; I need to focus on what I need?'_

"**I can never leave you alone Sakura, what don't you get about 'inner voice/demon'?"**

'_I'll make a cake with sugar in it?'_

"**With strawberries and chocolate ice cream-cake?" **she begged and/or demanded.

'_Fine,'_

"**See ya!"**

Finally left to herself and her own devices, Sakura continued to do her shopping, even buying some more pants for her boys. She paid for everything with _her _money and headed back to the house to find Sasuke and Shoji looking up into a tree. On one of the thinnest branches hanged Koji, crying for Sasuke or Sakura to come and save him.

Shoji was appearing to enjoy is older brother's torment, shouting to keep hanging on for dear life. Sasuke just stood there, waiting for Koji to calm down before "dear old dad" went to rescue him. Sasuke had learned his lesson the last time Koji got in trouble and ended up in a similar situation, last time he was hanging off the cliff where the waterfall flows down into a pool. Sasuke wasn't about to risk Koji life as well as his _chicken butt_ hair (Koji was so frightened that he nearly ripped out a large section of Sasuke's hair).

She quickly walked into the house and started on the dinner. This morning she had managed to clean the house, weed the yard and wrapped two presents without her Uchiha men even noticing. That is a turn mother's trade. She was sure Sasuke noticed that her normal cleaning frenzy was different; she never took the time to fully disinfect the children's room, after a day or two it would go back to its normal rotten smell.

But it's not every day there is a birthday to be celebrated.

Plus with both parents and children together, it was even more special.

She finished by dinner time, a lavish spread of food was out in the table. Koji and Shoji sat in their seats next to one another, Sasuke and Sakura sat close together on the opposite side of the square table. The cool air was wonderful; she had the sliding doors open to allow natural light in.

If there was one thing about this house she loves; it was the fact that most of the walls could be opened to the wilderness. Something Sasuke has learned to enjoy after years of living in caves and wooden areas.

The meal was quickly gone thanks to the three men. Sakura had attempted to get the twins to eat the veggies, but to no avail. When they where little they loved the puréed baby food, but now she's lucky to get them to even be around something green.

"I'll be right back," she said as she moved to get up from her seat. Sasuke was busy looking out into the woods, the hooded figures with the noticeable chakra where still watching them. They had followed her home. From the way Sasuke was sitting he was clearly agitated with their presence in their home area.

"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, Koji-kun and Shoji-kun," Sakura said as she entered the dinning room, holding out the—ice cream—cake she had made.

Shoji and Koji exploded with excitement in seeing the sugary goodness they where getting. Sakura placed the cake on the table and turned it to them, the two number five candles flickered in their eyes.

Sasuke crossed his arms and eyes the cake, mentally throwing daggers at it for being made of sugar.

"You both are six years old." She smiled as she sat down next to Sasuke, who was still eyeing the cake, she placed her right hand onto his shoulder breaking is glare. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, all three of you where just so preoccupied with one another the past few months, I though it would be nice to have a small surprise."

He looked to her, his deep onyx eyes reflecting the movements of the candles and the movements of the twins' fingers as they stole tastes of the cake.

"I suppose so, it's more than I ever got." He nodded in agreement.

"Your mother never had a small something for you on your birthday?" She asked as she sifted closer to him, the feeling of being watched was sending shivers up her spine.

"Every now and again she's give me a piece of cake or a small gift, but Itachi and I where never allowed to have such things as parties—or sweets." He said as he gestured to the cookies imbedded in the cake's side.

"I know you don't approve, but the way to break the cycle of you never getting anything sweet to eat is to let your children have them. My mother and father always let me have a little treat."

He sighed and turned back to the woods, "very well."

"M—mother!" Shoji said as he looked ready to explode from just looking at the cake, which was now the memory of a cake, they had nearly 'tasted' the whole frosting off.

"Very well, make a wish."

Both boys closed their eyes, before blowing both candles out. Sakura smiled and clapped. Sasuke continued to look out into the woods, to where the figures where. He used is sharingan to get a better view of them, they where very patient.

* * *

The twins ate their fill of the cake, nearly jumping up and down the walls as Sakura attempted to get them into the bathroom for a bath. Sasuke couldn't ignore the presences on his property. He walked out of the house and into the woods.

They hadn't attacked him yet, they ether wanted something or had something for him. He silently waited in a clearing off the path for them to come out. He could wait for a long time if he needed to. Sakura would badger him for leaving the house because she was too busy with attempting to get their sons undressed and into the tub. A task that would normally take both of them when they are hyper, but it was Sakura's idea to give them cake; she has to deal with it.

Deciding to bring them out, "Show yourselves," he finally called with a deep thunderous voice. As he predicted three hooded ninja appeared before him, all with their heads down and ready to attack.

"Uchiha Sasuke; Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village," A deeper male voice said.

He didn't blink, as they expected him to.

"We have a message for you," a female voice said this time, she was the one who looked up, clear as day on her forehead was a Leaf Village's headband.

"Really." It wasn't a question.

"From the Sixth and Fifth Hokage." The female answered.

"Naruto?" he asked.

Figuring that they would be better suited to address him by actually looking at him, the other two lifted their heads. Sasuke recognized them, the first male who spoke as well as the female where students in his class, they where sent back to the academe soon after graduation. Now they where here, as messengers for the village, a simple job for simple minded shinobi.

"He and Tsunade-hime have requested your immediate return to the village, as well as Haruno Sakura."

"We can not."

"You are ordered to, Uchiha." They said together.

"You three have been watching my family for hours now, if you have not noticed there are two small children. We will not leave."

"We have orders to bring you and the Haruno back to the village with us."

"Once again; I will not leave neither will Sakura. Our children are not old enough for us to leave. What is this summoning about anyway? Sakura is a defected shinobi and I am pardoned."

Deciding they weren't going to leave he turned around and headed back for the house. He had promised Sakura that they would be together no matter what. He had promised Tsunade—or else she would kill him—that he would love and protect them no matter what.

One of the shinobi dared to step forward, "Uchiha we can not return without you or the woman."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around, his face emotionless. "Why is our presence back in the village so important?"

"Because, there is a situation that leads to you no matter what; your old team is the cause of it."

For a moment Sasuke couldn't breathe, he had left Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo to rot in the Konoha jail for the sole reason of begin rid of them.

"Hebi." He slowly said.

* * *

There is no way for me to express how sorry I am for not updating in . . . NINE MONTHS! There is no excuse, please do not hate me, a lot of things happened. But I will try to update soon. But I'm not promising anything too soon like next week.

Thanks to all thoes who have been sticking around and not killing me for not updating.

Please review, and don't be mad, I WILL BE UPDATING AND I PROMISE THAT ON THE LIFE OF MY FAMILY AND CAT!


End file.
